Il était une fois Cid et Vincent
by Zo-chan
Summary: Petite parodie sur un couple bien connu, Cid-Vincent. Attention à votre santé mentale ! Je vous aurais prévenus. Yaoi


Les personnages appartiennent à Squaresoft et Square enix. Merci aussi à toute l'équipe qui a crée les banals fantasy qui m'a inspiré pour certaine chose. (En particulier pour le couple Vincent/Cid XD)

Cette Fic est écrite pour une amie, Hachiko, qui est fan de Cid. J'aurai réussi à mettre toutes les conneries qu'elle m'a demandées !! Yeah.

Bon j'arrête de blablater et bonne lecture !

ENJOY !!!

* * *

Après la grande bataille pour sauver la planète du météore, ainsi que la défaite de Sephiroth. Nos héros avaient bien mérité leur repos. Cloud se fit kidnapper par Tifa, la nymphomane de service. Elle l'emmena à Las Vegas, où elle lui bourra la gueule … Le pauvre se réveilla le lendemain, marié à cette folle et découvrit qu'il l'avait mise enceinte. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix … il ne pouvait abandonner sa descendance. Quand à Yuffie, Nanaki et Caith Sith, ils continuèrent de se voir et de s'amuser ensemble … Des vrais gamins quoi ! Barret, lui, il était revenu vivre à Midgar avec son beau rouquin, Reno. Mais bon, Vincent et Cid manquaient à l'appel. Où étaient-ils ?

Eh oui ! Cid et Vincent étaient en couple … ils se l'étaient promis s'ils battaient Sephiroth. S'ils restaient en vie, évidemment. Les deux hommes n'en avaient parlé à personne, mais ils s'étaient installés ensemble. Le beau brun ténébreux avait définitivement laissé tomber Lucrécia … L'espèce de pouffe qui l'avait ignoré, alors qu'il était encore hétéro. Grâce à Cid, il avait trouvé sa voie, ainsi que l'amour de sa vie et il en était très heureux. Le blond était vivant au moins, alors que elle était morte et son corps enfermé dans un caillou … totalement bidon.

Cid, de son côté, avait aussi tout quitté, femme, maison et même son rêve d'aller dans l'espace – à moitié réalisé au passage – rien que pour les beaux yeux ensanglantés de son amant. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau départ pour chacun d'eux. Ils s'étaient installés dans une petite ferme située dans la région de Nibel ; entre la forêt et la petite rivière, idéale pour leur petite exploitation. Que faisaient-ils ? Tout simplement un élevage de mouton. Et pourquoi des moutons ? Parce que la seconde passion de Cid était qu'il était fan de mouton.

Alors qu'un magnifique soleil brillait dans le ciel, un certain blond d'une trentaine d'années était allongé sous un arbre à surveiller un troupeau de mouton. Une clope fraîchement allumé emplissait l'air d'une douce odeur de nicotine. Un magnifique volatile, d'un jaune flashy, picorait le sol à la recherche de nourriture. Il s'agissait d'un chocobo, fière monture des cavaliers de ce monde.

« Putain de merde, il faut pas que je rentre tard ! »

Cid s'était relevé rapidement, il venait de se souvenir d'une chose importante, l'anniversaire de leur rencontre. Cela faisait exactement deux ans. Le blond se leva entièrement et enfourcha son chocobo. Avec l'aide de Nanaki, une sorte de fauve croisé avec un chien et un punk, ils conduisirent le bétail vers l'enclos de la ferme qui les attendait. Le fauve travaillait à mi-temps pour Cid, une aide très utile à vrai dire. Nanaki partit une fois que les moutons furent bien enfermés.

Le blond poussa la porte de la petite maison, une légère odeur de bon plat cuisiné venait chatouiller ses narines. Quant-il entra dans la maison, il fut accueilli par son beau brun. Il s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça par la taille et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait encore le goût de sa cigarette, fumée quelques instants plus tôt.

« Bon anniversaire mamour. » Cid aimait donner des petits noms à Vincent.

« Toi aussi mon beau blondinet. » Vincent souriait, chose rare chez lui.

L'anniversaire de leur rencontre, ce jour était important … Tout était permis entre eux. Deux ans … déjà. Vincent se détacha de l'étreinte de Cid et alla dans la chambre chercher un paquet. Il le déposa sur la table à côté de la place de son amant.

« Voilà pour toi. » Un petit sourire en coin illuminait le visage du brun.

Cid regarda le dit paquet d'un air soupçonneux, puis alla chercher à son tour son cadeau qui était caché dans le salon. Il le posa non loin de celui déjà présent sur la table. Son regard bleuté croisa celui rouge sang du brun. Ils s'installèrent tout deux à table.

An menu, il y avait un bon bœuf bourguignon préparé par Vincent, un véritable cordon bleu. Accompagné de sa jardinière de légumes comme Cid aimait. Le brun ne cuisinait jamais de mouton, car son amant vénérait les moutons, il ne pouvait pas les manger. Le repas se passa dans le calme, à la lueur de trois chandelles, un dîner entre amoureux digne de ce nom. Une fois les assiettes vide, Cid demanda à Vincent s'il y avait du dessert, le brun sourit de nouveau.

« Ouvre ton cadeau et tu découvriras ton dessert. »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, laissant apparaître de faibles rougeurs au niveau de ses joues, sûrement dues au vin. Cid prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il fut surpris de ce qu'il y trouva. Une boîte vernie, remplie de petits objets très … euh … intéressants. Il y trouva différents pots : confiture de framboise, miel, pâte à tartiner chocolatée (pas de marque, hein ?!). Des menottes à moumoute étaient aussi présentes, ainsi que des préservatifs. (Sortez couverts !) La boîte du parfait boy scout !!

« Excellent !! » Cid éclata de rire, son cadeau lui plaisait énormément et il avait bien envie de tester quelques uns des accessoires.

« Ravi que ça te fasse plaisir. » Vincent … redevenu impassible sans aucune raison.

Le brun attrapa son cadeau et l'ouvrit. La stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur son visage lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur. La panoplie complète pour une nuit 100% SM (Sadomasochisme pour les incultes …) Cid avait vraiment des goûts assez … étranges. Il prévoyait sûrement une soirée très mouvementée.

« Tu es toujours aussi surprenant mon amour. »

Vincent se leva et vint se mettre à califourchon sur le blond. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, le début d'un moment très chaud ... Cid vint murmurer à l'oreille de son amant, une demande assez alléchante à dire vrai … Tester leur cadeau, le blond avait très envie d'un dessert. Le brun laissa ses doigts caresser les cheveux du blond, descendant lentement vers la nuque qu'il chatouilla. Un long frisson parcourut Cid, bientôt son sang monta en ébullition.

« Je vais me changer … prépare la chambre » Souffla le brun.

Cid légèrement frustré, s'exécuta et alla dans la chambre … Une bonne odeur de rose emplissait la pièce. Il alluma les bougies déjà mises en place, Vincent était très prévoyant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le brun était sorti de la salle de bain et rejoignit son amant. Cid était installé sur le lit, portant un simple boxer de cuir noir. (Un des petits cadeaux cachés dans le paquet offert par Vincent)

Le brun entra dans la pièce, une cape noire cachait son corps pour le moment, seul des talons aiguilles n'étaient pas cachés. Puis il repoussa le vêtement, laissant apparaître le reste de son corps, quasi nu. Il portait des jarretelles reliées à des bas résilles. Un petit string en cuir noir lui couvrait tout juste sa virilité. Pour le haut, il portait un magnifique corset et pour finir une paire de gant.

Il ne fallait pas oublier les accessoires : un superbe fouet long de un mètre cinquante - toujours en cuir, des menottes en véritable acier et autres objets en tous genres. En gros la panoplie complète. Vincent se sentait légèrement gêné vêtu ainsi, enfin si on pouvait dire qu'il était habillé, hein ? Il était aux trois quart nu … De mignonnes rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues qui ne laissèrent pas Cid indifférent. Le blond fit signe à son amant d'approcher.

« Tu es très sexy … » Cid se passa la langue sur les lèvres, un désir fou l'envahissait à cette vision.

Un sourire malsain naquit sur les lèvres du brun, le blond était allongé sur le lit, attendant sa punition …

Vincent grimpa sur le lit à son tour, marchant à quatre pattes comme un fauve affamé … Il se trouvait vraiment ridicule dans ce machin moulant. _Vivement que Cid m'enlève tout ça, _pensa t-il.

Le brun se frotta sur le torse de son compagnon tel un chat en chaleur, puis se releva en douceur. Une fois debout, Vincent posa son pied sur la poitrine de Cid, le talon aiguille s'enfonçant légèrement dans la chair. Il ne fallait pas qu'il casse son jouet … avec quoi il jouerait après. Il attrapa un petit fouet composé de plusieurs lanières, et fouetta son amant sur le torse et les épaules. Chacune des lanières laissant sa marque brûlante, comme si s'agissait d'un fer rouge.

« Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Mets toi à quatre pattes tout de suite ! » Vincent avait pris un ton autoritaire de dominateur.

« Tout de suite. »

Cid s'exécuta et se mit à genou face au brun. Ce dernier se baissa et prit le visage du blond entre ses doigts. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent, le dominateur se faisait dominer maintenant. Vincent approcha doucement ses lèvres, frôlant les siennes au passage … puis se dirigea vers le cou de son amant. Il laissa les pouvoirs de Chaos l'envahir quelque peu, bientôt des crocs apparurent à la place de ses canines habituel et en profita pour mordiller Cid. Ses dents procurèrent des frissons de plaisir aux deux hommes, quand il se retira il sentit le goût du sang. Il avait été plus loin … Oups. Le brun passa sa langue dessus, ni vu, ni connu, seulement deux petits trous.

Vincent regarda Cid, il n'en pouvait plus … Il avait envie que son blondinet le prenne tout de suite et lui enlève ce truc moule boule. Le brun approcha son visage juste à hauteur de l'oreille gauche de son amant. Un simple murmure, telle une supplique … _Prend-moi …_

Le blond sourit, son petit cœur avait déjà fait un énorme effort … Il savait qu'il n'était pas très SM … Tant pis. Il était quand même heureux avec. Ses mains expertes déshabillèrent Vincent en moins de deux. Il retira son propre vêtement puis se dépêcha de pénétrer son beau brun.

Une demande pareille … Il ne pouvait pas le faire attendre. Il s'insinua en lui avec douceur et langueur, tel était son secret. Une nuit magique pouvait commencer une fois encore, Cid donnait des coups de reins passionnels qui faisait hurler de désir son bel ange ténébreux. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit ils remirent ça, même les moutons dans la bergerie n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil … Trop de bruit. Pire que des lapins ces jeunes.

Vincent ne cessait d'en redemander et Cid – même s'il était exténué, en remettait une couche. A dire vrai, le brun avait passé trente ans enfermé dans un cercueil, il avait déjà eu tout le temps de se reposer … Et puis il était devenu insomniaque à cause de ça aussi.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça … ?_ Se demanda le blond … Il ne possédait pas la même endurance.

Cid s'endormit vers les cinq heures du matin, il se mit à ronfler comme une masse … même les éléphants faisaient moins de bruit. On découvrait un Cid dans toute sa splendeur. Vincent n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche. Une fois habillé de manière plus convenable, il se posa dans son rocking-chair prit ses aiguilles à tricoter. Il continuait de tricoter des pulls pour son Cidounet et leurs amis de guerre.

Le soleil commençait à faire son apparition au travers des stores et le coq ne chantait pas … étrange. Il devait sûrement dormir, le calme étant enfin revenu. Vincent avait ouvert la fenêtre avant que Cid ne se réveille. Une douce brise pénétra dans la pièce, ainsi que la tête d'une vache qui poussa le store. La tête de lit était juste en dessous de la fenêtre, donc la vache se trouvait au dessus du visage du blond. Bientôt un filet de bave dégoulina et se scratcha sur la gueule de Cid. Et oui, les vaches ça rumine et ça bave. Réveil brutal, Cid se redressa et … boum ! Une vache dans sa tête.

La belle Prim'Holstein se trouva à moitié sonné et recula afin d'extraire sa tête de la fenêtre. (Pour les incultes, il s'agit des belles vaches laitières, noires et blanches, que nous voyons mêlées dans le paysage et qui sont aussi les plus grandes vaches laitières !! Veautez pour la Prim'Holstein !) Juste à côté du pis de l'animal se tenait Vincent, assis sur son tabouret à un pied. Que faisait-il ? Ben il trayait la vache !

Il se dépêcha de rentrer pour voir son amant qui comatait à moitié dans le lit.

« Cid !! Tu vas bien ? »

Vincent s'assis sur le lit auprès de son blondinet. Il déposa sa main sur son visage vérifiant s'il allait bien. Cid ouvrit les yeux, il tenta de garder son calme … mais bon face aux beaux yeux de son brun il ne pouvait pas s'énerver.

« Ça va … j'ai juste mal au crâne. » Lança le blond.

Après tout il venait de se cogner dans une tête de vache … et ça faisait mal.

« Je vais te faire chauffer un thé, ne bouge pas. »Vincent embrassa son Cidounet avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Il s'activa à lui préparer son thé aux fleurs qu'il aimait tant. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, il lui apporta sa tasse. Il espérait que ça lui pardonnerait le coup de la vache … même si ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. On voyait souvent des vaches qui pénétraient dans les maisons par les fenêtres … ben voyons. Cid prit la tasse et commença à boire. Comment en vouloir à son bel ange, il faisait le meilleur thé qui pouvait exister, mieux que son ex-femme – qui tentait de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il buvait de son thé _empoisonné_ …

Quand il termina son thé, de le savourer surtout, il alla à son tour se laver. Il devait sortir le troupeau de mouton et surtout ne pas oublier sa lance qui lui servait à protéger le troupeau des loups ou autres agresseurs. Il embrassa Vincent et lui dit qu'il allait prendre l'air en surveillant le bétail.

« J'ai besoin de me sentir loin de cette vache pour l'instant … pas de toi mon ange. Je serai dans le pré à côté. »

Cid sortit de la pièce et alla s'occuper des bêtes. Il partit avec le troupeau, en mode _je suis un parfait berger_. Il arriva sous son arbre habituel, il s'alluma sa clope et s'allongea. Au travers du feuillage, il observait les nuages en forme de mouton ! Le silence était complet, seul les moutons bêlaient et les mouches pétaient, le vrai paradis. Soudain, Cid sursauta il vit un drôle d'animal passer dans le ciel … il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre_, le père Noël …_

Il secoua la tête, ce n'était sûrement qu'une hallucination … Le père Noël n'existait pas après tout. Puis le blond se releva, et vit qu'un de ses moutons avaient disparu … Le numéro six. Au passage, tous les moutons étaient tatoués sur le dos d'un chiffre … Donc le six avait disparu … Quand il se leva pour aller parmi le troupeau il trouva un homme dévorant numéro six … Un regard de tueur. Hannibal® était devenu un cannibale de mouton, il s'était recyclé … Mais bon, passons il remplacerait numéro six.

Cid retourna se foutre sous son arbre, s'appuyant contre le tronc. Sa clope n'était toujours pas finie, il cracha un nuage de fumée suivit d'un flot de sang. Une lame ressortait de son corps, elle était passée au travers de l'arbre. Cid serra les dents à en écraser le filtre de sa cigarette.

« Se …phiroth »

Le blond ne voyait pas son assaillant, mais il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Cet homme qu'il croyait mort … celui avec qui Vincent avait eu une liaison et gardait cachée une peluche à son effigie.

« Merde … Bordel … Je … Je peux pas crever … »

Cid ferma les yeux, perdant connaissance, sa cigarette tomba au sol. Vincent, qui était évidemment dans la maison, venait d'accourir. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi et il était venu. Il avait raison. Il trouva son ancien amant, son sabre à la main, il venait de transpercer Cid. Le brun couru vers le blond, il observa sa blessure, assez grave … il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et perdu conscience.

« Pourquoi ?!! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?!! Je t'ai quitté pour une bonne raison !! »

Les larmes emplirent les yeux du brun, il tenait vraiment à Cid. Sephiroth retira son sabre et sourit.

« Je le sais, c'est dommage j'aimais bien les moments que l'on passait ensemble … »

L'ex-soldat était un peu triste, le brun était un super bon coup et il l'avait laissé tomber pour un blond qui ne ressemble pas à grand-chose … quelle tristesse. Vincent sortit son arme et la pointa vers cet homme. Dire qu'il pouvait le tuer, mais il en avait pas les couilles. _Quel femmelette _s'insulta t-il. Il baissa le canon de son arme.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te tuer …disparais !!!!!! »

« Comme tu voudras … »Répondit Sephiroth, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

Vincent prit Cid dans ses bras et le ramena à leur maison. L'homme au long sabre disparut.

Le brun réussit difficilement à porter le blond jusqu'à leur lit. Il le déposa en douceur. Quand il le regarda il vit qu'il était blessé. Le sabre de Sephiroth avait touché plusieurs organes vitaux … que faire ? Son bien aimé allait mourir ? Vincent soupira, puis s'attela à le soigner le mieux qu'il pouvait.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire mon amour … »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Cid était hors de danger, mais il ne se réveillait pas … Il devait être dans le coma. Vincent s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son amant, il s'appuya sur le lit et serra la main de Cid dans la sienne.

« Ne m'abandonne pas … pas maintenant … »

Jamais Vincent n'avait autant souffert … Pourquoi maintenant ? Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Quand il se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette main, il vit Sephiroth. Pourquoi était-il là ? Voulait-il achever son travail ?

« Laisse nous tranquille … Je pensais que tu étais mort … » Son regard se faisait fuyant.

« Je suis revenu pour toi mon bel ange noir. » Sephiroth arborait un sourire vainqueur.

Il savait très bien que sans Cid, Vincent lui serait à nouveau tombé dans les bras. Donc s'il tuait cet homme, il récupérerait son beau brun. Tous les moyens étaient permis. _Je t'aurai ! _

« Pour moi ? » S'énerva Vincent. « Pour moi ? C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de tuer Cid ? »

Le brun ne savait plus trop quoi penser, normal après tout. Sephiroth, son ex-amant qui devait être mort, revenait et essayait de tuer l'homme de sa vie …

« Vincent … Je t'aime toujours et je ne supporte pas de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre … »

_Quand c'est le plus beau soldat du monde qui te le propose, tu ne refuses pas® … _Pourquoi ces mots revenaient-il à ce moment précis … ?

« Je … »

Le brun était perdu, il regarda Sephiroth dans les yeux, cherchant sans doute une réponse inexistante.

« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner … C'est lui que j'aime … toi … » Il fit une pause juste avant de reprendre. « Toi ! Tu es mort ! »

Vincent venait d'hausser le ton, enfin il montrait qu'il avait du caractère. Sephiroth s'approcha de lui, lui enserra la taille et l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné auquel Vincent ne put que répondre. Son cœur battait à un rythme effrayant. Il avait envie de lui … encore. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

« Je t'aime Vincent … » Murmura Sephiroth.

L'ex-soldat sourit et reprit possession des lèvres du brun. Vincent n'était pas contre, son corps tremblait de désir contre celui de Sephiroth … le plus beau soldat du monde. Cid avait perdu connaissance, il pouvait … juste une dernière fois … avec cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé. Il se laissait entièrement faire, les mains de Sephiroth caressaient ses hanches si finement dessinées.

« Se … phiroth … » Souffla le brun entre deux baisers.

Bientôt les deux hommes se trouvèrent allongés sur le sol, Sephiroth au dessus du brun. Ils se déshabillait l'un l'autre, la passion les prenant tout les deux. Il finirent par se trouver nu comme des vers, entrelacés l'un l'autre. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent pénétra le brun avec douceur, il savoura chaque instant. Vincent lui avait réellement manqué … Il était l'homme de sa vie, et non ce stupide Cloud avec sa taré de nymphomane.

Puis les cris de Vincent commencèrent à retentir sous les assauts de Sephiroth. Il ne cessait de répéter le nom de son amant à chaque coup de rein, du moins son petit surnom, _Sephy_. Evidemment avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient, même une personne dans le coma ne pouvait rester dans le coma … Cid finit par se réveiller, ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Bien sûr, les deux animaux sur le sol ne remarquèrent rien du tout, un peu trop occupés sans doute.

Le blond se redressa lentement dans son lit, puis son regard se posa sur le sol qui bougeait … Lorsque ses yeux purent voir de nouveau de manière claire, il reconnu deux corps mêlés. Il devait peut être halluciner.

« Putain ! Mais y'a deux pétasses qui se culbutent sur le sol de ma chambre !! Bordel de merde ! » Cid avait les yeux rivé sur les deux personnes.

Soudain, Sephiroth et Vincent s'arrêtèrent, tout deux regardèrent Cid, bouche bée. Le brun baissa les yeux, gêné. Il avait été pris en flag. Le blond resta planté, la bouche ouverte, son regard fixé sur Vincent. Pourquoi SON Vincent était dans les bras de ce con ??

« J'ai gagné. » Lança un Sephiroth tout content.

Et oui, il avait réussi à se taper Vincent, en même temps ce n'était pas difficile quand on était un canon tel que lui. Cid se trouvait con … Il avait prit son Vincent pour une femme. Il ne réussit plus à se contenir et explosa littéralement.

« Connard ! Enlève ta bite du cul de … euh … Vincent … euh de mon chéri. »

Cid avait du mal, il était quelque peu choqué, mais il fallait l'avouer … il se doutait bien que ce jour arriverait. Vincent avait eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de Sephiroth, alors le revoir maintenant … c'était son rêve le plus fou. Coucher avec était la chose la plus probable … Même si cela devait le blesser, lui. Il essaya de se lever du lit, s'approcha des deux hommes qui n'avaient pas encore bougé. Il attrapa Sephiroth par les cheveux et tira dessus. Ce dernier, lui cogna dans le ventre et du sang commença à s'écouler des plaies non cicatrisées.

« Argh … » Cid cracha du sang au sol, et Vincent en reçu sur la joue.

Le brun poussa Sephiroth, afin de se libérer de son étreinte. Il pensait avoir perdu Cid et s'était laissé aller à un jeu dangereux … Il prit le blond dans ses bras.

« Excuse moi mon chéri … je ne voulais pas … mais tu sais que je … » Il soupira

« Je sais … Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. » Son regard se fit mauvais.

Cid sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et appela Cloud. Il lui demanda de ramener ses fesses ici, il avait besoin de son aide.

« Pas de problème Cid, tant que je peux m'éloigner de cette perverse. »

Cloud raccrocha et arriva rapidement. Quand il pénétra dans la maison il s'écria _Me voilà, le plus beau mec du monde._ Il devint blanc comme un linge, puis rouge comme une tomate lorsqu'il vit Sephiroth entièrement nu.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir ? »

Il pointait Sephiroth du doigt tandis qu'il parlait. Il devait encore s'en occuper … Un petit coup d'Omnislash et il retournerait à l'asile psychiatrique de Nibelheim. L'ancien manoir Shinra était devenu un asile psychiatrique ou Sephiroth était l'un des pensionnaires. Même le plus surveillé de tous ! Cloud, lui, il travaillait à arrêter les malades mentaux et les envoyait dans cet asile. Voilà pourquoi Cid l'avait appelé. Mais bon, en attendant, toute la bande avait menti à Vincent en disant que Sephiroth était mort.

« Sephiroth … tu as encore réussi à t'enfuir … et ce coup ci c'est pas après ta mère que tu en as …pfff. Désolé pour le désagrément les gars. »

Cloud soupira, puis sortit son épée et lui balança sa super attaque qui sonne l'ennemi à coup sûr : omnislash. Sephiroth ne pouvait pas esquiver et termina Ko. Cloud l'attrapa et le balança sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

« Que … Sephy … » Murmura Vincent.

Le blond sortit de la maison et grimpa sur Fenrir, sa superbe moto qui déchire tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se la péter avec … Il fit un signe de main à Cid et Vincent.

« Salut les gars, et encore désolé. Faut qu'on le fasse surveiller … Bonne journée. »

Et Cloud partit comme ça pour Nibelheim et ainsi rendre Sephiroth à l'asile.

Vincent se tourna vers Cid qui chancelait à moitié. Le blond se cassa la gueule par terre, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, totalement épuisé. Le brun l'aida à se relever le porta jusqu'au canapé. Il le fit s'asseoir et s'assit à son tour.

« … » Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Merde, j'sui désolé … j'aurais dû te dire qu'il était pas crevé ce con … mais je savais que tu aurais voulu retourner avec … » Cid toussa et cracha un peu de sang.

« Jamais je ne t'aurai quitté Cid … Je tiens à toi … c'est juste en le voyant que … » Vincent se sentait mal à l'aise, vraiment …

Le blond souleva son T-shirt et regarda la gueule de sa blessure. Il avait mal. Normal, son estomac était touché ainsi que ses intestins et sûrement son foie. Il avait besoin de repos. Il essaya de se lever pour aller à sa chambre.

« Putain ! J'arrive même pas à me démerder … grr »

Vincent l'aida à nouveau pour se déplacer. Cid était une vraie loque incapable de se débrouiller. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Vincent garda le silence, mais sa main resta fermement serrée dans la sienne. Il avait failli perdre son petit canard des îles, il ne voulait plus se séparer de lui, même s'il devait se rhabiller. Il avait déjà passé son boxer tandis que Cloud s'occupait de Sephiroth.

N'oublions pas que Vincent était devenu insomniaque, grâce aux trente années d'enfermement dans un cercueil. Il resta ainsi éveillé au chevet de son blondinet. Cid avait besoin de beaucoup de repos avant d'être à nouveau sur pied.

Le lendemain, Cid dormit toute la journée, alors Vincent en profita pour s'occuper du bétail. Il tira du lait bien frais de Meuhmeuh leur belle prim'holstein, sortit le troupeau de mouton et pensa même à nourrir Nanaki, chien de berger à temps partiel.

Ce fut au bout du troisième jour que Cid se réveilla en pleine forme. Ses blessures étaient quasiment guéries, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Vincent et lui discutèrent, le brun compris que Cid l'avait protégé en lui mentant.

« Plus jamais je te tromperai, je suis et resterai qu'à toi. La vie n'a plus le même goût sans toi mon blondinet. »

Vincent se blottit dans les bras de Cid, un sourire de béatitude collé au visage. Le blond le remercia, et l'embrassa. Plus jamais il ne lui mentirait. Oui, enfin notre petit couple vivrait un parfait bonheur.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits moutons …, ainsi que des peluches Sephiroth.

* * *

PS : penser à tuer l'auteur dès qu'on aura 5 minutes. Ecrire des conneries pareilles … j'vous jure. Pfff.

Sephiroth : Cool je ne suis pas mort, juste fou et en prime je me tape Vincent. La classe.

Cloud : Parle pour toi, moi je suis avec la taré … pfff

Cid et Vincent : Nous on est super heureux tous les deux ^^

Cloud sortant son épée, des envies de meurtre grimpant en lui. Attention, des reviews ou je vous lâche Cloud. (Pire qu'un fauve !!)


End file.
